Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Mystic-shan
Summary: OS [slash HPDM] Les mariages, on sait toujours quand ça commence mais on ne sait jamais quand ça finit. C'est ce que vont expérimenter Harry et Draco au mariage de Giny et Blaise.


_Auteur :_ Mystic-shan (mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ju', ça se fait de plus en plus couramment... :p)

_Titre :_ Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

_Rating :_ M (on sait jamais)

_Fandom :_ Harry Potter

_Couple (principal) :_ HP/DM

_Mots :_ 6893

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR.

_Note :_ C'est une fic que j'ai écrite pour la communauté lj des 31 jours. Au début, ça devait être un _petit _one-shot... Mais de fil en aiguille... Puis, d'aiguille en fil... Ca fait 20 pages Word.

Bref, enjoy !

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_

Draco s'affala sur le petit banc en bois et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le troisième témoin, un illustre inconnu portant un horrible costume en queue de pie, lui lança un regard torve qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

« Quoi ? Les mariés ne sont pas encore là que je sache. Je peux encore m'asseoir quand je veux. »

L'homme eut l'air effrayé et s'empressa de reporter son attention sur l'autel avec un intérêt plus que feint.

Draco soupira et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en alluma une, jetant un regard noir au panneau « Interdiction de Fumer » qui le narguait sur sa gauche et appuya sa nuque sur le rebord du banc en rejetant la fumée.

Un moment de calme dans toute cette merde.

Franchement, comment avait-il pu accepter de devenir le témoin de ce faux frère de Zabini ?

Non, comment avait-il pu seulement accepter la simple idée d'aller à un _mariage_ ?

Généralement, les mariages se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Tout d'abord, la cérémonie endormante prononcée par un prêtre à moitié mort de vieillesse sur un tempo rivalisant avec celui d'une danse macabre. Classique. On avait toujours envie de se lever et de crier « Mais, crétin, venez-en au fait ! Tout le monde attend le 'oui' et on pourra enfin se casser ! ».

Mais le pire n'était pas là. Pendant la cérémonie, on pouvait toujours penser à autre chose : à notre prochain entretien avec le patron, à ce qu'on devrait acheter pour les courses du soir, … au sexe aussi. _Ca_, c'était un sujet cool. Draco avait toujours eu une préférence pour celui-là. C'était sans doute dû au fait que penser à des femmes et des hommes nus dans une église, lieu saint par excellence, pouvait être considéré comme un pied de nez au Grand Patron. Ou comme un coup de pied au cul, au choix.

Après la cérémonie, donc, venait la fête en elle-même. Et là, la scène était toujours la même : petits rubans roses flottant un peu partout, fleurs en abondance au point que le moindre allergique au pollen se verrait mis dans le coma pour le restant de ces jours (Qui sait ? C'était peut-être le but ?), les mioches qui courent partout, le baratin des parents des mariés, les discussions sur le temps, la robe de la mariée et la pièce montée…

Mais, point encore plus important : les mariages permettaient surtout aux célibataires invités de faire connaissance.

Rien qu'en y repensant, Draco soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de «faire connaissance. Tout le monde le regardait généralement comme une pièce de viande appétissante qu'on mettrait bien dans son assiette. Alors, pour essayer de le séduire, il avait droit, dans l'ordre : aux discussions tordues, aux mains baladeuses, aux danses soi-disant langoureuses et aux rencontres « improvisées » dans les toilettes.

Le pire de tous les mariages avaient sans nul doute été celui de Pansy et de Grégory où il avait cassé le nez de cet imbécile de Zacharias Smith qui, sous le coup, avait atterri droit dans la pièce-montée d'un mètre.

Pas étonnant, donc, que dans l'esprit de Draco, les mariages avaient toujours été placés au même rang que les hémorroïdes.

Mais ce n'était qu'un point de vue.

Avec un sourire désabusé, Draco se dit que la situation ne pourrait pas empirer.

« Hum… Désolé du retard. »

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait tord.

* * *

Harry était arrivé en courant à l'église. Enfin, en sautillant serait plutôt le terme exact. Tout en continuant d'avancer sur un bon vingt mètres, il avait essayé de mettre sa chaussure et de la lacer sans s'arrêter… pour finalement tomber sur le sol de tout son long. Il s'était relevé prestement, avait salué les quelques vieilles dames qui le regardaient en chuchotant et s'était engouffré dans l'église à une vitesse éclair. Dans le hall, il en avait également profité pour nouer sa cravate comme il le pouvait (il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses) et pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. En vain. 

Il avait également vérifié que les alliances se trouvaient effectivement dans sa poche et avait soupiré de soulagement.

Il avait vraiment eu chaud ce matin : ne plus retrouver les alliances le matin même du mariage de Ginny, il fallait le faire. Il les avait cherchées pendant une heure entière avant de découvrir les écrins sous une pile de linge sale…

Mais passons. Le principal était qu'il avait maintenant les alliances et que le mariage pouvait se dérouler.

En prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit lentement les portes de l'église, qui émirent un grincement sinistre et se retrouva devant environ cent-cinquante personnes qui le fixaient d'un air dédaigneux pour son retard.

Il entra rapidement dans la salle, s'appuya sur les portes un moment en jurant silencieusement puis s'avança entre les rangées en faisant un sourire penaud à toutes les personnes qui le regardaient. Il vit de loin Hermione bouger la tête de droite à gauche, avec un air excédé, tandis que Ron le regardait en riant.

Il arriva rapidement au bout de la rangée et fixa les deux autres témoins.

« Hum… Désolé du retard. »

Il vit le blond sur le banc se redresser lentement et tomba nez à nez avec…

« Malfoy ! »

Inconsciemment, il avait eu un geste de recul et avait bousculé le troisième témoin… qui était tombé bruyamment au sol, devant l'autel.

Les chuchotements s'intensifièrent dans la salle.

Harry eut un rire nerveux et aida l'homme à se redresser.

« Hum… Veuillez m'excuser… La surprise, vous comprenez ? »

L'homme le fixa avec un regard noir.

« Je suis Harry Potter, le deuxième témoin… Celui de la mariée… Et vous devez être… ?

- Nicolas Williams, le troisième témoin. Je suis le beau-frère de Blaise. », précisa l'homme en se dégageant vivement.

Malfoy émit un ricanement.

« A ce que je vois, Potter, tu es toujours aussi gracieux. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'assit bon gré mal gré à côté du Serpentard.

« Je ne savais pas que Zabini t'avait choisi comme témoin, Malfoy.

- Si ça peut te consoler, ce cher Zabini avait également oublié de me signaler ta présence. Il avait sans doute deviné qu'il aurait dû essuyer un refus net à cette annonce. Les mariages sont déjà assez pénibles sans que tu y sois.

- Va te faire…

- Langage, Potter. Nous sommes dans ma maison du Seigneur.

- Comme si t'étais croyant… », marmonna le Griffondor.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Harry fouilla finalement dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit les deux écrins. Il les jeta presque dans la main du Serpentard.

« Cadeau. C'est à toi que revient l'honneur, après tout. », lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais mit quand même les écrins dans la poche de son pardessus.

« Alors, Potter, quoi de neuf dans ta petite vie ? »

Oh, génial. S'il commençait à lui faire la conversation, maintenant…

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre au Serpentard. Il se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet de Luna.

« Harry, on aurait besoin de toi. Ginny voudrait te parler. »

Draco se retourna lui aussi et fixa Loufoqua d'un air mi-étonné mi-amusé. Quand l'un des mariés demandait à quelqu'un de venir, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Et qui disait rien de bon, disait également amusement et situations bizarres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », demanda le Serpentard avec un intérêt mesquin.

Luna le regarda un moment.

« Malfoy, tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus aux Xalamos des Balkans ?

- Pardon ?

- Toujours occupé à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. »

Sur ce, Luna empoigna Harry par le bras, l'obligea à se lever et l'entraîna à sa suite entre les rangées.

« Mais… Mais… Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, enfin ? » demanda Harry en chuchotant, tout en essayant de suivre son rythme de marche et de faire des sourires rassurants aux invités qui avaient recommencé à chuchoter.

Luna ne répondit pas et se contenta de rouvrir les portes de l'église et de pousser Harry dans le hall.

« Troisième porte à gauche. C'est la salle où se trouve Ginny. Blaise se trouve en face. Donc, tu te fais petit et tu fais comme si tout allait bien.

- Mais je…

- Tout de suite, Harry. », l'interrompit Luna.

Harry la regarda de haut en bas en se demandant s'il s'agissait bel et bien de la même personne puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte indiquée. Il toqua quelques fois et entendit des grands bruits de précipitation de l'autre côté de la porte… Qui s'ouvrit finalement sur Ginny, l'air complètement affolée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna qui lui faisait des signes dignes d'une opération commando. Il crut même lire sur ses lèvres « dis-cré-tion » mais rapporta bien vite son attention sur Ginny.

« Euh, Giny ? On serait peut-être plus à l'aise à l'intérieur, tu ne crois pas ? Comme ça, tu pourras tout m'expliquer en détails, ok ? »

Pour seule réponse, Ginny renifla fortement contre son épaule.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Harry prit cela pour un « oui » et la fit rentrer dans la pièce… en se demandant pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui.

Ginny s'assit sur un petit fauteuil en tissus rose tandis que lui-même s'installa en face sur un pouf dont il sentait tous les ressorts.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il regarda vraiment Ginny. Elle portait une grande robe blanche sur laquelle étaient dessinées des fleurs grâce à de fines perles. Ses cheveux roux avaient été légèrement bouclés et donnaient une note de couleur à l'ensemble.

Bon, bien entendu, son mascara avait largement coulé.

Mais Ginny restait toujours aussi belle.

En l'entendant renifler, il lui passa le mouchoir qu'il portait à la petite poche de sa veste. Elle le prit en soupirant et se moucha fortement dedans. Elle fit mine de le lui rendre.

« Non, non, je t'en prie… Garde-le. », s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il attendit encore un moment avant de lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

« Donc… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny ?

- Je ne sais pas si je veux toujours me marier… »

Allons bon.

Ca promettait d'être un long moment.

« Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça, Ginny ? Vous avez quand même vécu deux ans ensemble, non ? Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas te marier avec lui ? »

Ginny renifla.

« Parce que je ne sais plus si je l'aime ! » cria-t-elle presque en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil.

Oh.

Ca promettait d'être un _très_ long moment, oui.

* * *

Draco essaya de se concentrer sur l'orgue qui jouait mais abandonna très vite. Ca ressemblait trait pour trait à une musique d'enterrement. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'assemblée qui commençait à s'impatienter. 

Il vit Pansy lui faire un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Génial.

Il avait fallu qu'elle soit là. Elle ne manquerait pas de raconter à tout le monde le « bon vieux temps », c'est-à-dire son propre mariage et l'affaire Zacharias.

Il fixa la grosse croix suspendue au plafond.

Putain, si pour une fois, Il pouvait lui éviter ça.

* * *

Harry sortit de la pièce avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à calmer Ginny et à la rassurer. 

Enfin, il l'espérait.

En se retrouvant dans le hall, il vit le prêtre assis sur l'une des chaises. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et continua son chemin. Cependant, lorsque le prêtre en question essaya de se relever tant bien que mal et retomba lamentablement sur sa chaise, il commença à avoir des doutes.

« Mon père ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le prêtre le fixa d'un regard absent avant de commencer à rire.

« Mon fils, vous voulez un peu de vin de messe ? Ca vous fera pas de mal : vous avez l'air complètement coincé ! »

Bon.

Tout allait _très _bien.

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Blaise qui se dirigeait au pas de course vers lui.

« Potter ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Oh non, oh non, oh non…

Récapitulation : il ne savait rien à propos de Ginny, il ne savait rien à propos du prêtre, il ne savait rien de rien !

« Hum… Oui ? », bredouilla-t-il.

Blaise le regarda un moment.

« Tu pourrais aller me chercher Draco, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. J'y vais. »

C'est le moment que choisit le prêtre pour rire comme un abruti en fixant le plafond.

Blaise le regarda, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Est-ce qu'il… ? »

Harry s'empressa de le repousser dans la pièce qui lui était attribuée.

« Bon, et bien, si tu allais un peu te rafraîchir ? Je suis sûr que tu as envie de te détendre. Ne t'inquiète de rien : je vais chercher Malfoy. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il claqua la porte au nez de Blaise et se rapprocha du prêtre.

« Où est la bouteille ? »

Le prêtre partit d'un fou-rire.

« Où est la bouteille ? » redemanda Harry plus fermement.

« Vous devrez la chercher, mon fils. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

Harry commença à jurer et empoigna le prêtre. Finalement, arrivé à une poche intérieure, il sentit la bouteille qu'il saisit rapidement.

« ESPECE DE VOLEUR ! »

Harry commença à se diriger vers l'église en lui faisant des signes de se taire.

« JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS ! RENDEZ-LA MOI !

- Oh grand dieu… S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous ! »

Le prêtre se précipita sur lui et Harry fut projeté sur les portes qui menaient à l'église.

« Mais lâchez-moi, espèce de dingue !

- Rendez-la moi ! Rendez-la moi ! »

Le prêtre lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ma bouteille ! Ma bouteille ! »

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et donna un crochet du droit à l'homme qui continuait à gigoter dans tous les sens.

Le prêtre s'affala de tout son long par terre et ne bougea plus.

« Oh, merde. »

C'était le mot d'ordre.

* * *

Harry passa d'abord une tête par la porte. Il entra rapidement et sourit à l'assemblée qui le fixait attentivement. 

Il marcha entre les rangées mais accéléra très vite le pas.

« Malfoy ? »

Ce dernier se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« Héhé, j'ai besoin de toi. Enfin, Blaise a besoin de toi. Mais moi aussi… Mais pas dans ce sens-là, hein… »

Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Potter, est-ce que tu as pris de la drogue ? »

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

« Pas encore. Ca va plus tarder. Suis-moi. »

Harry repartit dans l'autre sens en ayant toujours ce même sourire figé sur les lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? », chuchota Malfoy à côté de lui.

« Pour Blaise, j'en sais rien. On a juste un tout petit –vraiment minuscule- problème avec le prêtre… »

Ils repassèrent les portes qui grincèrent encore une fois.

Peu après qu'elles se soient refermées, les invités entendirent un cri.

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE, POTTER ! »

* * *

Draco fixa encore le prêtre qui était étendu par terre. Il prit son pouls et soupira de soulagement en sentant les palpitations régulières. 

« Franchement, Potter, tu aurais pu utiliser la magie pour l'immobiliser ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu emploies tes poings comme un vulgaire homme préhistorique ! Bien que ça ne doive pas vraiment m'étonner de la part d'un Griffondor…

- J'aurais voulu t'y voir, moi ! Ce type est complètement cinglé !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ! Mais maintenant, Potter… »

Malfoy souleva le prêtre et le mit entre les mains de Harry.

« Tu te démerdes pour qu'il se réveille avant que cette putain de cérémonie ne commence, d'accord ?

- Putain de merde.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Ecoute, je vais aller voir Blaise et quand je reviendrai le prêtre sera réveillé, ok ? Alors, on pourra tous assister à ce fabuleux mariage et partir au plus vite ! »

Harry acquiesça automatiquement et Draco se retourna pour toquer à la porte de Blaise.

Celui-ci apparut rapidement et voulut regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

« J'ai entendu des cris tout à l'heure… »

Draco le repoussa fermement dans la pièce.

« C'est le chœur qui s'échauffe la voix.

- Mais…

- Donc, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? », l'interrompit rapidement Draco.

Blaise soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je ne crois pas être fait pour le mariage.

- Sans vouloir te vexer… Tu ne pouvais pas y penser _avant_ ?

- Mais essaie de te mettre à ma place, bon sang ! J'aime Ginny ! Mais le mariage, c'est un engagement pour toute la vie ! Je ne me sens pas près pour ce genre de trucs… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après toi ? »

Ouille.

La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser à un célibataire endurci…

Draco regarda Blaise un moment et se demanda s'il devait vraiment lui dire que s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se marier, il était encore temps de tout annuler.

Avec un sourire encourageant, il posa finalement la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je crois que tu te prends trop la tête. Tu vis avec Ginny depuis deux ans et tout va bien. Le mariage ne va rien changer à ça, ok ?

- Oui… Oui, tu as raison. », sourit Blaise.

Draco lui sourit en retour.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas gaffé…

* * *

Le prêtre lui jetait des regards noirs fréquents mais Harry essayait de ne pas y penser. Il avait été forcé de le réveiller grâce à un sort de sa création… Donc, pas vraiment plaisant. 

« Il est encore là, lui ? », demanda Malfoy en sortant de la pièce où se trouvait Blaise.

Harry sursauta et mit un moment pour répondre.

« Il arrive plus à se lever…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut toujours que ce genre de trucs m'arrive à moi ! », s'énerva le blond.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et commença à rire nerveusement.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Potter ! » commença à s'énerver Malfoy, ce qui eut comme effet d'intensifier le rire du Griffondor.

« Complètement cinglé, je le savais… », marmonna le Serpentard en se massant les tempes.

Harry rigola encore un moment en se tenant les côtes.

« C'est juste… Tu comprends… Le prêtre qui se saoule… Ginny qui me dit qu'elle est pas sûre de vouloir se marier… Le stress de plus retrouver les alliances… », dit le Griffondor en faisant de grands gestes de haut en bas.

Gestes qui ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un malade mental qu'à autre chose…

« Bon, Potter, il va falloir qu'on _porte_ le prêtre jusqu'à l'autel. »

Harry s'étrangla.

« Pardon !

- Il va falloir…

- Oui, merci, j'ai bien compris ! Mais il doit bien y avoir un autre prêtre de libre ! On va pas le transporter devant tous ces gens !

- Potter, il n'y a qu'un seul et unique prêtre dans cette foutue église et nous l'avons devant nous ! Je sais qu'il a plus l'air d'un ivrogne mais…

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Dieu saura vous punir ! », l'interrompit le prêtre en question en se relevant péniblement, l'index pointé vers le ciel.

Draco le fixa en plissant les yeux.

« Mais bien sûr, on lui dira… Potter, tu prends le bras gauche, je prends le droit. On l'amène à l'autel, tu vas prévenir Ginny et moi Blaise, le mariage a lieu et on-se-casse-d'ici !

- Mais…

- ACTION ! »

Harry sursauta et s'empressa de soulever le prêtre du côté gauche. C'était sans doute dû au regard de tueur de Malfoy. Le nouvel Hannibal Lecter du monde sorcier.

« A trois, on ouvre les portes. Tu te contentes de sourire à tout le monde. », prévint le Serpentard.

« Ok. Un… Deux…

- Trois ! »

Malfoy donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Harry eut l'impression que la foule émettait un même cri d'indignation à leur vue. Il continua cependant de marcher en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés aux personnes qu'il connaissait.

En croisant le regard de Ron (qui avait la bouche ouverte au point qu'on aurait pu mettre une patate chaude dans sa bouche), il fit un petit signe en sa direction. Ron mit un moment avant de s'en rendre compte mais se dépêcha de se lever et des les rejoindre à l'autel.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ! » demanda-t-il une fois le prêtre posé sur une chaise.

« Il se passe, très cher, que ce cher prêtre, voulant sans doute se rapprocher des voies divines, nous a bu toutes les réserves de vin de messe !

- Non… Non non non. Il en reste encore en bas ! », commença à raconter le prêtre.

« Oh vous, la ferme ! », l'interrompit le Serpentard.

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Hum… Ecoute, surveille-le un moment. On va chercher les mariés.

- Mais ce n'est quand même pas ce… cette chose qui va marier ma sœur !

- Je crois pas qu'on a le choix, Ron… Il n'y a que celui-là.

- Oh grand Dieu !

- Je crois qu'il nous a lâchés depuis longtemps, Weasley. », l'interrompit Malfoy avec une grimace.

Il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Malheureusement pour lui, une dame l'arrêta en s'accrochant à sa veste. Harry et Draco se retournèrent vivement.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle avec un air curieux.

Draco poussa Harry sur le côté.

« Mais oui, madame. Tout va très bien. D'ailleurs, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer. » dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Puis, il rempoigna le Griffondor et continua sa marche. Ils repassèrent les portes et le Serpentard se tourna vers Harry. Il le prit par les épaules.

« Bon, tu vas voir Ginny et moi Blaise. On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes au plus tard. Mot d'ordre : vite fait, bien fait. Pas d'épanchements sur la situation actuelle des mariés ni sur leurs doutes, sinon on n'en aura jamais fini ! »

Harry acquiesça.

Chacun d'entre eux se dirigea vers les salles des mariés.

Cependant, quelque chose commença à chipoter le Griffondor.

« Dis-moi, Malfoy… « Vite fait, bien fait », c'est ta devise en tout ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

La porte de Ginny s'ouvrit et il se précipita dans la pièce, riant des jurons du blond.

* * *

Lorsque Harry sortit finalement de la pièce, tout allait encore bien. Ginny avait l'air rassuré et confiant. 

Il regarda autour de lui et s'assit finalement sur une chaise en voyant que le Serpentard était toujours avec Blaise. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna ouvrait la porte de l'église et s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry tira une bouffée supplémentaire.

« Pour le moment, ça va. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Colin a été invité, tu sais ? »

Harry s'étrangla avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Pardon ! Et c'est maintenant qu'on me dit que ce dingue est là ! », s'énerva-t-il.

« Quel dingue ? », l'interrompit Malfoy.

Luna sourit légèrement et ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre. Harry l'interrompit brusquement.

« Personne. Bon, je vais prévenir le prêtre et le chœur, moi… »

Le Griffondor s'empressa de passer les portes de l'église.

Malfoy jeta un regard interrogatif à Luna, qui haussa les épaules.

« Comme les Xalamos des Balkans, Malfoy… »

Il lui lança un regard noir et suivit Harry.

* * *

« Et c'est pendant que cette fille me rejetait que je me suis dit 'Hé ! Mon vieux Gaston ! Pourquoi pas tenter l'église ? ' », rigola le prêtre en buvant à sa bouteille. 

Harry s'accrocha au banc pour ne pas tomber.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai… », tenta-t-il de se persuader.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Malfoy à ses côtés. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard désemparé auquel le Serpentard répondit.

« Hé ! Les gars ! On peut y aller ? », demanda Ron en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Harry s'empressa de retenir le blond de peur qu'il ne se jette sur son ami.

« Weasley ! Je t'avais dit de le surveiller ! Pas de le saouler davantage !

- Mais je suis juste parti une minute raconter à Hermione ce qu'il se passait ! », se défendit-il.

« Oh, toi ! C'était une minute de trop ! », cria presque le Serpentard.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le bras du blond et se rapprocha de lui.

« Ne fais pas une crise ici, devant tout le monde. », chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Draco.

Celui-ci tourna son visage vers le Griffondor et le fixa longuement, l'air concentré.

Harry commença à rougir et lâcha bien rapidement le bras du blond, faisant mine de s'intéresser au dallage tellement _splendide_ de l'église.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rougir comme ça sous le regard de cet abruti décoloré !

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Luna.

« Non, s'il te plaît… Ne me dis pas qu'elle…

- Tu peux aller la voir ?

- Ils cherchent à me tuer, c'est pas possible ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Harry soupira et s'élança entre les rangées, Draco sur ses talons.

Arrivé plus au moins au milieu de l'église, la même femme les arrêta de nouveau.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que tout va… ?

- On vous a dit que ça va. On gère la situation. », la coupa Draco en passant comme une flèche.

Il passa les portes et rejoignit Potter avant que celui-ci ne toque à la porte de Ginny.

« Attends ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont encore envie de se marier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Draco hésita un moment.

« Blaise m'a dit qu'il était pas sûr.

- Oh putain, il va pas s'y mettre aussi celui-là ! », s'exclama le Griffondor en tapant fortement sur la porte.

Draco lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Mais, enfin, Potter ! Ils ont tous les deux des doutes !

- C'est juste parce qu'ils sont sur le point de se marier ! Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils le veulent ! Tout le monde a des doutes juste avant le mariage !

- Mais…

- Malfoy, tu me fais mal au poignet. », signala le brun.

Draco ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il rapprocha même son visage de celui du Griffondor qui essaya de se reculer jusqu'à s'appuyer de tout son poids sur la porte.

« Malfoy, putain, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je te jure que s'ils se marient et que c'est un échec, je te tiendrai pour personnellement responsable, petit Griffondor. », chuchota le blond à son oreille.

Harry allait répliquer vertement lorsque la porte de Ginny s'ouvrit, … les faisant tous deux tomber au sol.

Devant Ginny.

Qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir.», dit-elle.

Harry commença à bafouiller, tout en essayant de se relever péniblement, s'empêtrant de plus en plus avec Draco sur lui.

« Mais relève-toi, imbécile ! », s'énerva-t-il.

Malfoy se contenta de se redresser avec un sourire ironique. Il épousseta quelques poussières imaginaires sur le dessus de son pantalon et s'en alla, en faisant un signe de tête à Ginny.

Harry se releva à son tour et croisa le regard de Ginny.

« Ne dis rien.

- Je me tais, promis. », sourit-elle.

Harry se dirigea vers la commode et se versa un verre d'eau…

« Je me demande juste lequel de vous deux est au-dessus… »

… qu'il recracha aussi vite.

« C'est malin ! Maintenant j'en ai partout sur ma veste ! », s'énerva-t-il.

« Oh, allez, c'était juste pour te charrier. Tu avais l'air tout gêné quand Malfoy était au-dessus de toi.

- C'était parce qu'il venait presque de me menacer de mort, Gin' !

- Si tu le dis, si tu le dis…

- Bon, passons… Toi ! Tu te maries _maintenant _!

- Mais…

- Tout de suite, j'ai dit ! Je vais chercher Blaise, je l'amène de force à l'autel s'il le faut, je prends ton père au passage et je le conduis ici. Et dans environ trente minutes, tu seras mariée. »

Ginny fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Pas de protestations accordées. », dit-il en sortant.

Il frappa à la porte de Blaise qui lui ouvrit avec un air stressé.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. Maintenant. », dit le Griffondor en l'empoignant.

Il rouvrit les portes et poussa presque Blaise dans l'église.

« Tu vas tout droit et tu rejoins le prêtre qui est assis à côté de Ron. Moi, je vais chercher Arthur. »

Harry hésita.

« Et s'il te plaît, essaie d'avoir un vrai sourire. Pas ce sourire figé. On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir. »

Blaise acquiesça et se dirigea lentement vers l'autel, avec un air de bête traquée.

Harry se massa les tempes.

Il repéra bien vite Arthur dans la foule. Le Griffondor lui fit signer d'approcher et le père de Ginny se précipita vers lui.

« Alors, alors… C'est maintenant que ça se passe, hein ? Tout le monde est prêt ? Le prêtre ? Et tu sais si le gâteau est prêt pour la cérémonie ? Et Ginny ? Comment est-elle ? Pas trop stressée ? Est-ce que ce costume convient, d'après toi ? Je voulais mettre le bleu mais Molly…

- Arthur, s'il vous plaît. » soupira presque Harry.

Arthur eut l'air gêné.

« Excuse-moi, Harry. C'est juste que c'est le mariage de mon unique fille, tu comprends… »

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je comprends, Arthur. »

Ils repassèrent entre les rangées.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Parce que ça fait maintenant trente minutes que…

- PUISQU'ON VOUS A DIT QUE TOUT ALLAIT BIEN ! », cria le Griffondor en plein milieu de l'église.

La femme le fixa d'un air effrayé et se tut.

Arthur eut un petit rire nerveux alors que l'ensemble de la salle les fixaient.

« Héhé… Un mariage, c'est un stress pour tout le monde et pas que pour les mariés… », rigola-t-il avec un sourire figé.

Il poussa rapidement Harry vers la sortie.

« J'en peux plus, Arthur, je vais craquer. »

Arthur rigola un moment.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le jour de ton propre mariage, toi ?

- Que Merlin me préserve de cette épreuve. », commença à rire Harry.

« Hum… Harry ? Je peux te parler un instant ?", demanda Colin d'un air inquiet.

Harry se redressa rapidement, toute envie de rire évaporée.

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

« Va chercher Ginny, je m'occupe de ça. On se retrouve dans l'église. », dit-il.

Arthur hésita mais hocha finalement la tête.

Harry se retourna vers Colin et fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils avaient rompu mais le garçon continuait à croire qu'ils pourraient renouer. Alors, il avait commencé à le suivre chez lui, au travail, quand il faisait ces courses. Il le harcelait tellement que Harry avait menacé d'appeler la police, menace qui avait semblé porter ses fruits… jusqu'aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il violemment.

Colin se passa une main dans la nuque.

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour… Pour ces derniers mois. Je sais bien que j'ai exagéré.

- Ca, on peut le dire. », répondit Harry avec un rire amer.

Colin rougit et commença à bafouiller.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Arthur pour sortir avec Ginny.

En les voyant, Harry attrapa Colin par le poignet et le força à rentrer dans l'église.

« On parlera de ça plus tard. », lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'autel.

Il fit signe à Ron qui se tenait tout près du prêtre et celui-ci dit quelque chose à Malfoy qui se leva du banc. Tous deux soulevèrent le prêtre péniblement et le forcèrent à s'appuyer à la tablette où il devrait faire son discours.

Quand Harry arriva, Malfoy menaçait presque le prêtre.

« …Et je vous jure que si vous foirez ce mariage, ça ira mal pour vous. Ai-je été assez clair, mon père ? »

Le prêtre hocha vigoureusement de la tête, le nez toujours aussi rouge.

« Ca va ici ? », demanda Harry.

Malfoy se redressa.

« Maintenant que ce point est réglé, ça devrait aller. », dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Ron fit signe au joueur d'orgue. L'air de la marche nuptiale commença et les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent sur Arthur et Ginny.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil derrière le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? », demanda-t-il.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Colin.

« Putain, Colin ! Ca va pas recommencer ! Pas maintenant ! », chuchota-t-il, énervé.

Colin ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se mit à côté de Harry.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, Harry… », commença Colin.

« Putain, vous pouvez pas régler vos problèmes de cœur ailleurs ? », râla le Serpentard.

Harry prit un air outré.

« Mais c'est lui qui me suit tout le temps !

Harry, je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble ! », s'exclama Colin.

« C'est ça, Crivey. Et vous allez bientôt vous marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. », se moqua Malfoy.

Harry lui marcha sur le pied en souriant à l'assemblée.

« Ta gueule, Malfoy.

Harry, je sais que toi et moi… », commença Colin.

« Chut ! », fit le troisième témoin.

« Oh, vous, on vous a pas demandé votre avis ! », s'énerva Malfoy.

« Malfoy ! », s'exclama Harry.

« Harry ! S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! », dit Colin.

« Mais vous allez la fermer, tous ! Ginny est presque à l'autel, merde ! », s'exclama Blaise.

Tout le monde se tut et fit un sourire encourageant à Ginny qui arrivait.

« Me demande vraiment comment t'as pu sortir avec un tel abruti, Potter. », marmonna Draco.

« Je te jure que si on n'était pas un mariage, Malfoy, je… », commença Colin.

« Tu quoi ? », s'exclama le Serpentard en se précipitant presque sur lui.

Harry le repoussa dans son coin.

« La ferme, tous. Ca va commencer ! Malfoy, tu te tais. Colin, je te jure que j'aurai un compte à régler avec toi si tu continues », chuchota-t-il.

Le prêtre se racla la gorge et sembla un moment piquer du nez dans sa bible pour finalement se redresser, bon gré mal gré.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va y arriver ? », demanda Harry.

« J'en sais rien. Mais il a intérêt. », marmonna Draco, l'air menaçant.

« Nous sommes ici réunis aujourd'hui… sous la demeure du Seigneur… », commença le prêtre en pointant l'index vers la voûte.

Tout le monde leva la tête.

« Vous croyez que c'est pour qu'on remarque les pigeons ? », demanda Draco.

Harry lui remarcha sur le pied.

« Pour célébrer le mariage de…. De… », hésita le prêtre.

« Oh, merde. », chuchota Harry.

Ginny et Blaise lui jetèrent un coup d'œil auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule paniqué.

Le prêtre se rapprocha de ses notes en plissant les yeux.

« De Gi… Ginny Weasley et… B…Barbara Za… Zabini ! »

Silence pesant dans toute la salle.

Malfoy commença à rire silencieusement en se tenant les côtes.

« Heu… Mon père, c'est _Blaise_ Zabini…

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, mon fils ! », s'exclama le prêtre en secouant sa main sous le nez de Blaise.

« Amen. », chuchota Draco en rigolant.

Harry cacha son sourire sous sa main tandis que Malfoy se retourna pour ne plus voir la scène. Le Griffondor lui donna un léger coup de coude, qui provoqua encore une autre crise de fou-rire.

Le prêtre continua son serment en bafouillant, bien que le monologue soit parfois peu compréhensible.

Soudain, Harry se tendit nerveusement. La main de Colin était maintenant posée sur l'une de ses hanches.

Il se dégagea rapidement.

« Colin, ça suffit. », chuchota-t-il.

Malfoy se retourna et le fixa un moment. Harry fit mine de se concentrer sur le mariage et Draco reporta son attention bien rapidement sur le prêtre.

La main de Colin se posa de nouveau sur sa hanche, déviant dangereusement vers ses fesses.

« Colin, arrête ça tout de suite ! », chuchota le Griffondor en commençant à s'énerver.

« Et vous, Blaise Zabini, jurez-vous de… »

Malfoy se retourna vers Colin et le foudroya du regard.

« Oui, je le jure. »

Colin fit un sourire ironique à Draco et se rapprocha de Harry.

« Bien, vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. », bafouilla le prêtre.

Malfoy se précipita sur Colin et le frappa d'un crochet du droit. Colin tomba devant l'autel, tandis que Ginny et Blaise s'embrassaient.

« Oh, merde. », murmura Harry.

* * *

« Franchement, Draco. Refaire la même chose qu'à mon mariage, c'était un peu cliché, non ? », demanda ironiquement Pansy avec un sourire mesquin. 

Draco se contenta de grogner, tout en fixant Harry du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était occupé à parler tranquillement avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ginny avait l'air plus heureuse que jamais et Ron n'arrêtait pas de rire. La fête battait son plein depuis plus de deux heures. Un groupe de musique sorcier avait été engagé pour l'occasion et les invités se dandinaient maintenant sur la piste de danse.

Draco, quant à lui, s'était tout de suite dirigé vers le bar. Besoin d'alcool pour oublier.

Les gens le regardaient d'un air torve, mais ne faisaient aucun commentaire suite à « l'agression ». Ce petit con de Crivey l'avait bien mérité.

Pansy rigola à ses côtés et il détourna la tête.

« Arrête de bouder et va plutôt l'inviter à danser.», lui dit-elle.

Draco ne fit pas de commentaire et commanda un autre verre de cognac.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu voudras. », dit-elle avant de partir rejoindre Grégory.

* * *

« Deux cognacs, s'il vous plaît », dit Harry. 

Draco sursauta et le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars.

Harry lui sourit et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

« Alors, Malfoy, quoi de neuf ?

A part avoir brisé le nez de ce petit con de Crivey, tu veux dire ? », demanda le Serpentard avec ironie.

Harry émit un petit rire et but une gorgée de son cognac après que le serveur le lui ait apporté.

« Merci. »

Draco sursauta.

« De quoi ?

- De l'avoir cogné. », répondit le Griffondor avec un sourire.

Draco lui sourit en retour.

« Pas de quoi : j'adore cogner des gens. », plaisanta-t-il.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde fit le silence dans la salle. Harry et Draco se retournèrent. Ron et Hermione étaient montés sur scène. Ron avait pris le micro, tandis que Hermione était presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« Bon, et bien… Voilà… Ca fait un moment qu'on pensait l'annoncer officiellement. Et on s'est dit que c'était l'occasion… », commença Ron en se passant une main dans la nuque, l'air gêné.

Malfoy retint son souffle.

« Voilà… Et bien… Hermione et moi avons décidé de nous marier ! », annonça-t-il rapidement.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la salle.

Draco, quant à lui, avait reçu la nouvelle comme un boulet de canon. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Dis-moi qu'ils ne viennent pas d'annoncer un autre mariage, s'il te plaît… », murmura-t-il.

Harry commença à rire.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mon vieux. », lui dit-il en riant

« Barman, un autre verre, s'il vous plaît… », commanda le Serpentard avec un air désespéré.

La main du brun se posa sur son épaule.

« Et si on allait prendre un verre chez moi ? », demanda le Griffondor, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Draco mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi pas. », finit-il par dire, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

En suivant Harry vers la sortie, Draco se dit que finalement, les mariages, c'était pas si mal que ça.


End file.
